3 April
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: 3 April adalah tanggal dan bulan favorit Naruto, hari ini ia juga mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat yang telah ia siapkan. Kemana ya?/"3 April adalah hari spesial untukku"/"Benarkah? Apa spesial untukku juga?"/"Kalau kau mau tahu apa yang spesial hari ini, tutup matamu"/For LAFSEvent and Happy NaruSaku Day (3/4)


_**3 April**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**_

_**Warning : OOC, Typo, miss typo dan lain-lain**_

_**For LAFSEvent **_

_**Happy NaruSaku Day 3 April 2014**_

* * *

Cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang menemani seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun tengah menatap ribuan bintang yang bertebaran menghiasi langit malam dari balkon kamarnya, hembusan angin malam juga membuat helaian rambut pirang pemuda itu bergerak. Wajah pemuda itu tampak berseri-seri dan juga senyuman lebar tak pernah lepas di wajahnya, jika ada orang lain yang melihat hal ini, pemuda itu pasti dikira orang gila.

Ceklek...

Pemuda itu berbalik, melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ternyata seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda itu, senyuman lima jarinya terus tertampang di wajahnya. "Tenang saja Naruto! Semuanya sudah di atur, hanya tinggal menunggu." Jawab pria itu.

"_Yosh_! _Arigatou dattebayo Tou-chan_! Kau memang baik mau membantuku." Seketika Naruto menerjang ayahnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat, sang ayah membalas pelukan itu dan tersenyum.

"Iya, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur," Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah ayahnya. Naruto menutup pintu balkon kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur _King Size_ itu. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, _handphone_-nya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

_'Maaf mengganggumu Naruto, aku cuma ingin memberitahu kalau tempat dan dekorasi yang kau minta sudah siap, tinggal menunggu besok. Saat kau dan gadis itu kesini, kupastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.'_

"Wahh... benarkah? _Arigatou_ sudah membantuku, paman Iruka."

_'Ya tak masalah untukku, sudah dulu ya, jaa—'_

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus, Naruto kembali meletakkan _handphone_ nya di meja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kalender kecil dimeja itu lalu matanya tertuju pada tanggal 3 April, senyuman lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya, ia meletakkan kalender itu ditempat semula dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

'Waktunya tidur, aku tidak mau terlambat besok.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, "Huwaa... Aku terlambat, _dattebayo_!" Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terlonjak kaget. Naruto cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya, lalu memakai baju sekeren mungkin dan berlari menuju lantai bawah ke ruang makan.

"Lho? _Tou-chan_ kenapa masih disini?" Naruto melongo saat sampai di ruang makan mendapati kedua orang tua nya sedang sarapan roti bakar, para _Maid_ juga sedang membersihkan ruangan dan menyiapkan teh dan susu hangat.

"Tentu saja! Ini masih jam 8 pagi, kantorku mulai jam 9. Tadi kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" Naruto tampak melongo mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Apa?! Apa kalian juga kesiangan? Ini sudah tengah hari! Jam 12 siang kok dibilang jam 8 pagi?!" Kata Naruto ngotot.

"Rasanya anak ini ingin kusiram pakai air! Dia sudah bangun atau belum sih?!" Kushina mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya bersiap-siap mengambil air se-ember tapi, di cegah sang suami, Minato. "Naruto sayang! Coba kau lihat jam itu!" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam yang dipasang di dapur.

08.10

"Ehehe..." Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Apa anda sudah mengganti baterai jam kamar anda, Naruto-_sama_?" Tanya seorang _Maid_ sambil meletakkan dua potong roti bakar dan segelas susu.

"AH! Aku lupa! Pantas saja, _dattebayo_!" Minato dan Kushina _sweatdrop_ dengan kelakuan anak mereka. Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto bergegas pergi menggunakan mobil kesayangannya berwarna biru langit.

**-0-0-0-**

Dan disinilah Naruto, ia sudah berada di depan _Konoha Hospital_, tempat gadis pujaannya bekerja. Naruto melihat jam terlebih dahulu di pergelangan tangannya, 09.05, lumayan lama juga ia diperjalanan, tapi jarak rumah dan Rumah sakit ini memang jauh.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan berwarna putih itu, begitu di dalam bau obat-obatan sudah memasuki indra penciumannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap suka dengan bau ini karena gadisnya bekerja disini, dan juga hampir setiap hari ia kesini.

Pasien-pasien Rumah sakit yang sedang menghirup udara segar menyambut Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, mereka sudah tidak heran dengan kedatangannya. Pasti ingin menemui dokter muda cantik itu.

"Sakuraaa-_chaaan_!" Gadis berambut musim semi dan memakai jas putih itu menoleh mendapati pemuda berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, membuat Sakura menghela napas sweatdrop.

"Jangan berlari dan berteriak seperti itu Naruto! Ini Rumah Sakit, bukan pasar."

"Ini masih pagi! Kenapa kau datang jam segini? Kau tidak ada jadwal? Atau pemotretan?" Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, membuat pipi Sakura sedikit merona.

"Tumben juga kau tidak memakai kacamata, topi, dan lainnya? _Fans_-mu tidak mengejarmu?" Bukannya menjawab, senyuman Naruto malah makin lebar dan tampak seperti seringaian dan menatap wajah Sakura terus-menerus membuat gadis itu risih.

DUAGH

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, _Baka_!" Naruto mengadu kesakitan saat elusan manis Sakura mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya.

"Kau jahat Sakura-_chan_!" Rengek Naruto, para pasien dan suster di sekitar mereka hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat pasangan itu, bagi mereka, itu adalah acara hiburan yang menyenangkan dipagi hari.

"Berhenti merengek, kalau mau ngobrol ayo ke ruanganku." Sakura berjalan duluan diikuti Naruto di belakangnya, sampai diruangan Sakura, Naruto langsung menduduki sofa yang ada di ruangan itu lalu di ikuti Sakura setelah menutup pintu. Sakura langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

"Kau tampak bahagia hari ini, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menjawabnya, "Ini hari spesial untukku."

"Benarkah? Apa spesial untukku juga?" Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, itu tergantung, tapi hari ini adalah hari spesial untukku." Sakura hanya membuang muka kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hei, para fans mu pasti akan membenciku kalau hubungan kita akan sampai di tahap pernikahan nanti, kau ini kan artis ternama." Naruto hanya terkikik, "Asal kau tahu Sakura-_chan_, fansku sangat menyukai hubungan kita, mereka merestui kita." Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Oh ya? Dan ada perlu apa kau datang kesini? Biasanya datang malam," Naruto tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kau mau tahu apa yang spesial untukku hari ini?" Sakura menggangguk menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya, Sakura bingung melihat kain panjang berwarna _pink_ yang Naruto keluarkan, "Tapi, kau harus menutup matamu, ayo tutup."

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, "Katanya mau tahu." Sakura mendengus sebal lalu menutup matanya, "Baiklah," Naruto tersenyum lembut lagi, ia mulai melilitkan kain itu menutupi mata Sakura.

"Ayo ikut aku, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mulai menarik pelan tangan Sakura lalu pindah kebelakang gadis itu, mendorong pelan bahunya.

"Ta-tapi, pekerjaanku?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah minta izin kepala Rumah sakit, akan ada yang menggantikanmu. Kau tenang saja." Sakura hanya mengikuti perkataan Naruto, ia juga penasaran _apa yang spesial untuk Naruto dihari ini?_

Orang-orang di Rumah sakit tersenyum melihat Naruto mendorong Sakura yang matanya ditutup, mereka sesekali tertawa karena di perjalanan Sakura dan Naruto beradu perang mulut. Hingga sampai di tempat parkir Naruto mendudukkan Sakura di kursi penumpang depan, Naruto duduk di kursi kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah ia persiapkan.

**-0-0-0-**

"Hey... mereka sudah sampai."

"Suara siapa itu Naruto?" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan orang-orang yang ada disana untuk diam. "Ahh... Bukan apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ayo jalan kesini, pelan-pelan ya." Naruto terus mendorong bahu Sakura dari brlakang perlahan hingga sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Siap untuk melihatnya?" Sakura mengangguk cepat, ia tak sabar melihat apa yang akan Naruto tunjukkan.

"Baiklah! Satu, dua, tiga!" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan cahaya yang langsung masuk ke retina matanya, hingga ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia terdiam dan tak mengucapkan kata-kata melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat dirinya tercengang.

Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat semuanya, sekarang ia berdiri di tepi danau yang dikelilingi pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran ditambah dengan lilin yang di selimuti lampion berwarna _pink_ mengambang di tengah danau membentuk tulisan 'HAPPY NARUSAKU'. Ditambah angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut membuat beberapa helai bunga sakura berterbangan menambah hiasan tulisan ditengah danau itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura, membuat Sakura merona, gadis itu menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya ke Naruto dan mengangguk dengan cepat. "Suka sekali! Ini indah!"

"Tapi, kenapa _'happy NaruSaku'_? Anniv kita tanggal 10 April nanti." Sakura senang dengan ini, tapi _kenapa hari ini?_ gadis itu masih bingung.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tanggal 3 April adalah hari pertama aku mencintaimu, ini adalah hari ter-spesial untukku selain tanggal 10 April nanti. Aku masih ingat, danau ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat itu aku melihatmu menangis karena es krim mu jatuh padahal umurmu sudah 8 tahun, Hahaha." Sakura merasa wajahnya panas, ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Ja-jangan ingatkan aku hal itu, kau tahu kan dulu aku cengeng," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah danau yang masih terlihat indah itu. Naruto memegang dagu Sakura dan menariknya hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Ya, walaupun begitu, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap Naruto, ia bahagia saat itu bertemu Naruto, bersahabat selama hampir 10 tahun dan sekarang sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 2 tahun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dan Naruto balas mendekapnya erat. Mereka tidak peduli dengan beberapa fans dan wartawan yang berdiri disekeliling danau ada yang memotret dan merekam mereka berdua, bahkan ada yang menitikkan air mata sangking terharunya melihat pasangan NaruSaku itu. Dari jauh, kedua orang tua Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan punya cucu _dattebane_!"

"Kushina sayang, mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menikah." Minato memijit keningnya, entah kenapa istrinya ini sangat antusias dengan hubungan anak mereka. "Lebih cepat, lebih baik! Kalian juga setuju kan Mebuki-chan dan Kizashi-san?"

"Kalau itu... Kami menunggu lamaran Naruto dulu, jika Naruto melamarnya besok, lusa bisa kita adakan acara pernikahannya langsung." Jawaban Mebuki malah membuat Minato dan Kizashi makin melongo sedangkan Kushina malah tersenyum senang.

"Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Tapi apa?!" Minato dan Kizashi yang hendak protes, nyalinya langsung ciut saat Kushina dan Mebuki sudah mengepalkan tangan dengan mata yang berapi-api, terutama tatapan Kushina pada Minato seakan mengatakan _Ikuti apa kataku atau kau kutendang ke ruang tamu nanti malam_. Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Minato menganggukkan kepalanya.

**-0-0-0-**

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersantai di ruangan Sakura seorang diri, ia melepaskan penatnya sehabis pemotretan, syuting, dan lainnya sambil menunggu Sakura datang karena gadis itu masih memeriksa beberapa pasien, ternyata menjadi seorang artis itu tidak mudah juga.

Ceklek...

Akhirnya, Sakura datang membuat Naruto tersenyum, gadis itu menutup pintu lalu melangkah kearah Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Naruto heran. Ia tambah heran saat Sakura menyodorkan sebuah majalah, Naruto pun mengambilnya dan mulai membuka majalah itu, ia tersenyum membaca berita dihalaman pertama yang tertera disana.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Mereka merestui hubungan kita." Sakura mengangguk masih menatap lantai ruangannya.

"Kejutan yang kemarin membuatmu sangat bahagia, akan kubuat kau menangis bahagia saat aku melamarmu nanti." Kata Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

DUAGH!

"Hentikan seringaian mu itu! Kau membuatku merinding." Naruto mengadu kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepala-nya. Sakura mendengus sebal lalu, kembali mengambil majalah itu dan membacanya lagi, dan tersenyum dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

_**'Para fans Namikaze Naruto heboh! Mendapati pemandangan Naruto dan Haruno Sakura di Konoha Lake, kemarin (3/4). Mereka berteriak, menangis, melihat adegan itu, hingga mereka juga sempat memotret dan merekamnya. Mereka juga resmi membuat komunitas NaruSaku Lovers Fans Club dan akan diperingati setiap tanggal 3 April setiap tahunnya sama seperti pada saat Namikaze Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk Haruno Sakura'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

* * *

_**Yuki's Note :**_

_Oke, fict pertama yang ku persembahkan untuk kalian, fans NaruSaku, gimana? Jelek ya? Maklumi ya, saya author abal-abalan. Tapi, Yuki harap kalian suka ya :3 _

_Nggak banyak kata, silahkan beri masukan, saran, kritikan, flame juga boleh dan lainnya :D_

_Salam, _

_Heaven and Earth, hidup NaruSaku :D_

**.**

_**Review?**_


End file.
